


Devil's Three Way

by Consulardomino (orphan_account)



Series: Lucifer Erotica [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, devil's three way, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Consulardomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Martin decides that she doesn't have to chose between Lucifer and Amenadiel. She can have them both!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Three Way

(As always, I don't own any of this. Inspired by the finale of Lucifer season 1. Despite that, no real spoilers. Mostly just sex.)

 

Maze was on top of Chloe, pinning her down. The two women kissed deeply, Maze's tongue sliding deep into Chloe's mouth.

"Think Amenadiel will get mad?" Asked Chloe once the kiss ended.

"Not at all," said Mazikeen, her hands moving to massage Chloe's breasts. "He and Lucifer are sharing that therapist."

*

Dr. Linda Martin had rarely been this excited. Two beautiful men, all hers for the night. Lucifer was on his back, naked. His erect cock stood at attention for her as she shrugged off her blazer. She had his thighs straddled. Behind her, Amenadiel expertly unbuttoned her blouse with a dexterity and gentleness that seemed to betray the sheer mass of the man. Man, Angel, whatever. For Linda, he was all man. 

After her blouse was discarded, her bra quickly followed. Again, Amenadiel had a surprisingly delicate touch. She bit her lip as she traces her nails along Lucifer's cock. Lucifer shivered at the sensation. Linda stepped off of Lucifer so that Amenadiel could help her with her bra and panties. As he did so, Amenadiel smiled at the damp spot on her silk underwear. She was already so excited. 

"All right boys," said Dr. Linda Martin. "Let's have some fun!"

*

Maze had worked her way down Chloe's body, kissing every inch. She hadn't bothered to disrobe the Detective. Instead, she just pushed aside each bit of clothing as it got in her way. When Maze got to Chloe's pants, she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Tugging them down just far enough, she kissed the small tuft of public hair above Chloe's pussy. Pulling the other woman's panties just far enough out of the way, Mazikeen put her mouth on Chloe's sex. She slid her tongue inside and Chloe gasped.

*

Amenadiel's huge cock stretched Dr. Martin's almost to its limit. It felt so good to have him back there! Especially when his brother was thrusting in and out of her wet pussy with such vigor. The three formed a writhing pile on the bed as they fucked. Linda moaned out loud and so did her men. They took turns kissing one another, alternately locking lips, gasping for air, moaning, and then back to kissing.

"Almost there," panted Linda. "Just like that! Keep going!"

*

"Oh--oh wow! Oh Maze! I'm so close!" Choke had her fingers wrapped in Mazikeen's hair, pushing the other woman hard against her crotch. "Oh yeah oh yeah OH!"

*

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaah!" yelled Dr. Martin as she orgasmed. Lucifer came next. It was another five big thrusts before Amenadiel ejaculated.

*

Chloe looked up half in a dazed post-orgasmic bliss. Mazikeen was unbuttoning her own tight leather pants. 

"My turn," said the demoness.


End file.
